El Emperador Yokai
by Maurox000
Summary: Un amor que para muchos consideraran imposible, una yokai y un humano del fruto de este amor él nació. Sucesor del titulo al mas poderoso yokai, portador de un legendario dragón, aventuras de tristeza y felicidad con su compañera especial vivirán. Muchos enemigos querrán su caída pero el se levantara como "El Emperador Yokai"
1. Chapter 1

**hola,** **como les dije este sera un nuevo fic que prometí por la cancelación de mi otro fic [la mascara de isseI] que pregunte si querían una sola pareja o harem para issei, que gano una sola pareja por mayoría de voto**

 **este fic fue creado por mi y [aten92] que me ayuda mucho con varios temas del fic**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo existen los seres sobrenaturales, un joven castaño con ojos dorados les fascinaba las historia que le contaba cuando era niño pero el que más le gustaba y era su favorita era la leyenda de la reina del hielo. Según cuenta la leyenda _"existe una mujer que habita en las montañas más heladas y que su belleza es inhumano. Hay varios rumores que cuentas que es un espíritu de una mujer que murió en la fría nieve buscando a su hijo perdido y en las muchas historias de su avistamiento cuentan que congelas a los hombre perdidos en las tormentas de la nieves y que son muy pocos que se salvan de ella o que lleva un bebe en sus brazos y que las personas que la ayudan terminan congeladas al tocarlos. Otra que lleva a las personas extraviadas dentro de las montañas matándolas debido al frio que ningún humano pueda soportar o simplemente los llevas a lo profundo de una cueva y les drena la energía con un acto sexual o un simple beso"_

Investigo por años a la mujer y descubrió que hay un lugar en las montañas que recientemente habían aparecido estatuas de hielo de las personas desaparecidas. Al llegar al lugar fue sorprendido por una tormenta y se refugió una cueva que estaba bien oculta que si no fuera por un accidente no llegaría a la cueva y moriría en la tormenta, al ver que la tormenta no paraba, exploro la cueva llego a un lugar que era iluminado por varios cristales que dentro tenía una especie de energía brillante formando un lugar hermoso y en medio había un mujer que le estaba dándole la espalda

-hola ¿quién eres? ¿Estas perdida?-pregunto acercándose a la mujer

La mujer no respondió sin embargo a su alrededor la temperatura bajaba al tal grado que el joven sentía como todo su cuerpo se congelaba. La mujer se dio vuelta y el joven vio su cara, era una hermosa mujer que parecía alguien de 30 años con la piel pálida, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve misma que llegaba a la espalda y tenía los ojos de color azul tan profundo. Llevaba un kimono largo de color blanco con algunas partes de color azul y celeste, por el kimono no se notaba mucho su figura

-¿Qué haces aquí y como llegaste a este lugar?-su voz era amenazante pero al igual de tranquilidad

-no lo sé, fue por casualidad… había un tormenta y entre en esta cueva por accidente-dijo aun fascinado por su belleza

La mujer lo veía curiosa, por mucho tiempo veía a hombre que al mirarla se formaba en sus rostro una mirada lujuriosa o de miedo pero el joven de adelante no parecía tener eso, es como si su mirada estuviera maravillado con su persona

-¿te quería preguntar si tú eres la mujer de la leyenda?-

-¿leyenda?-dijo ladeando la cabeza cautivando más al joven

-sí, existe una leyenda que dice hay una mujer que controla el hielo y que no le importa el frio aun cuando este mucho bajo cero…-el joven le relataba toda la leyenda y rumores sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer ya que no estaba al tanto de esas leyendas-…cada leyenda cuenta que es alguien peligrosa, pero yo opino que es el alguien maravillosa

La peliblanca no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ahora si le intrigaba al joven ¿no le teme a un sobrenatural?

-¿y que harías si te la encontraras en frente suyo?-dijo la peliblanca

El joven pensó en que haría al encontrarse con yuki-onna, hasta que se le ocurrió…

-desde que era niño y escuchaba dicha historia me propuse que al encontrarla me haría su amigo, a día de hoy no he cambiado de idea- dijo sinceramente con un sonrisa

La mujer se sorprendió por la respuesta que por una extraña razón tenía un poco de calor en sus mejillas. La horas pasaban y los dos tuvieron conversando de varios temas que no se dieron cuenta que la tormenta se ha acabado pero se sentían tan a gusto estando al lado del otro que en el fondo de su corazón deseaban que no se acabara nunca

-me tengo que ir-dijo el joven-me agrado estar contigo, pero si no vuelvo se van preocupar por mi

La mujer se acercó al joven y para la sorpresa de él, le dio un beso en los labios. Sentía como los labios de ella eran frio pero extrañamente se sentía agradable y cálido, duraron varios segundos hasta que la peliblanca se separo

-no digas nada-dijo y por primera vez el joven la vio sonreír-¿Cómo te llamas?

-akira… hyoudou-dijo atónito

-soy Oyuki, la Gran Reina hielo-dijo aun con la sonrisa

-he… ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grito y por la sorpresa cayo de espalda-¡¿tú eres la mujer de hielo?!

-así es ¿no lo notaste?-dijo

-ha decir verdad no-dijo parándose y sacudiéndose y vio cómo se hacía tarde-¡se está haciendo tarde! ¡Me tengo ir Oyuki-chan!- sin notarlo lo último sonrojo a la yuki-onna

-bien, pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie sobre mí y que volverás a visitarme-dijo

-¡hai, adiós!-se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su pueblo

Por los próximos meses el castaño visito a Oyuki constantemente hasta que llego el día que decidió confesar el amor que sentía por ella. Al principio se puso como un tomate ya que es la primera vez que se enamora y más de una ser sobrenatural. Ella al principio no entendía eso del amor ya que nunca le intereso a los hombres más allá de un "juguete" sin embargo al conocer al castaño sentía un calidez en su interior y un deseo de estar junto a él pero temía de no ser correspondida así que oculto ese sentimiento hasta que el castaño confeso que estaba enamorado de ella, su corazón latió como nunca y sentía una felicidad enorme que sin dudarlo acepto su sentimiento y ambos empezaron en un relación

Los años pasaron y el joven ya era todo un adulto que amaba a su pareja y a su hijo, porque si en el tiempo que pasaron junto tuvieron relaciones sexuales que formo un lindo bebe que tenía ya 8 meses de gestación. Al enterarse que serían padres estuvieron felices y a la vez preocupado no sería fácil cuidar un bebe que es mitad humano y youkai, ya que si fuera un bebe de pura sangre youkai podría sobrevivir al frio pero al tener sangre humana estaba obligado estar en un ambiente cálido pero como la peliblanca no estaba acostumbrada estar en el calor, decidieron que su hijo nacería en un casa que estaba dentro de la misma cueva que se encontraron por primera vez y que el castaño se lo llevaría al pueblo lo más pronto posible y que allí él lo estaría cuidando por 2 años para que no tenga alguna enfermedad, para muy pesar de la peliblanca acepto en que no vería a su amado ni a su hijo por dos años

Los dos años se pasaron volando y el castaño adulto llevaba a su hijo a que conozca a su madre, él bebe era igual que su padre solamente que sus ojos eran de color azul y piel pálida como su madre

-ya no puedo esperar a que conozcas a tu madre issei-dijo el castaño adulto que conducía su auto. El nombre lo decidieron los dos que por alguna extraña razón decidieron darle ese nombre

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar empezó un tormenta haciéndole imposible ver algo, así que detuvo el auto y se quedó allí ya que era muy peligroso salir con un bebe en sus manos

-¿es él?-

-así es-

Desde no muy lejos se podían un auto con dos hombres en su interior, el primero que parecía ser el jefe tendría unos 50 años con cuerpo fornido y llevaba un binocular que veía desde lejos al castaño, al lado suyo tendría unos 40 años que llevaba la misma ropa que su compañero que solamente un abrigo café y un pantalón negro al igual que sus botas. Lo más destacados de ellos es que atrás del asiento se podían ver diferente armas de caza

-por fin, después de tanto años cazaremos a legendaria yuki-onna-dijo el jefe

-quien diría que ese muchacho tendría la ubicación de la mujer de hielo-

-sin duda sorprendente… ¿oh? Al parecer tiene al bebe en el auto

-¿qué hacemos con él?

-lo capturamos y lo amenazaremos para que nos diga la ubicación de la mujer

Los dos sonriendo con maldad y al pasar la tormenta siguieron al castaño que seguía andando. Esto dos sujetos son investigadores y científicos que estaban obsesionado con los seres sobrenaturales pero lamentablemente para ellos nadie les creía que existían dichos seres y lo tacharon de locos. Por años buscaron pistas de cualquier seres sobrenatural pero siempre nunca encontraban nada hasta que cierto día descubrieron la leyenda de la legendaria mujer de hielo que vivía al alrededor de un pueblo en las montañas, sin perder tiempo fueron hacia allá y con los años descubrieron que hay un persona iba en la tormentas y que volvía a salvo, las personas del pueblo creyeron que era un milagros pero para ellos creían que él estaba relacionado con la mujer de hielo. Cuando llego con un bebe en los brazos sospecharon que era de la mujer así que espiando en su casa descubrieron que en realidad era el hijo de la mujer y que posiblemente él era el padre

El castaño al llegar al lugar estaciono su auto y los sujetos actuaron, sacaron alguna arma y se acercaron al auto

-muy bien hijo, es hora de volver a ver a tu madre-dijo feliz de ver a su amada de nuevo. Cuando empezó a bajarse vio un señor en la ventana así que lo bajo-¿desea algo?

El sujeto golpeo al castaño y abrió rápidamente la puerta para bajarlo mientras su compañero atrapaba al bebe, el mayor de los dos amarro al castaño de las manos lo dejos tirado mientras buscaba sus cosas

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-grito intentan dando liberarse de las ataduras-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

-cálmate chico, no te vamos hacer nada ni a tu bebe-dijo el segundo sujeto

-así muchacho, solo queremos saber la ubicación de la mujer de hielo-dijo el otro

-¿Mujer de hielo? ¿De qué hablan? ¿No conozco a ninguna mujer de hielo?-

-no te hagas, sabemos que tú la conoces y que ese niño es su hijo-dijo apuntando una pistola al bebe-y si no quieres que mueras más te vale que nos digas donde se encuentras

-¿de qué hablan? Su madre murió en el parto

-entonces ¿porque traes a este niño sabiendo que estar al contacto a un alto frio puede morir? o ¿que este niño pueda soportar el frio más que un niño normal?

-si no quieres que muera-dijo su compañero poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello del bebe-más te vale que no digas de una buena vez donde se encuentra la mujer de hielo

El castaño no podía hacer nada, no quería que ellos descubrieran a Oyuki para hacerle cientos de experimento y que sufra pero si no lo hacía va morir a su hijo así que tomando una difícil decisión, decisión a su hijo

-…bien-dijo ocultando sus ojos con su cabello

-muy bien…pero para que no te escapes-el sujeto de mayor edad le disparo en la pierna del castaño

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-grito soportando el dolor

-más te vale que no nos engañe porque mi otra bala va directo a tu hijo-

Los dos sujeto se los llevaron y con las indicaciones del castaño llegaron a la cueva que al entrar vieron como una casa hecha de madera y con algunas parte de hielo

-vaya, así que esa bestia tiene un lugar así-dijo el riendo con malicia

-¡no le digas bestia… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-el sujeto le disparo en el tórax muy cerca del corazón

-ya no nos sirves… teki-el sujeto nombrado se acercó con él bebe en los brazos-sigamos adelante es posible que este adentro y con su hijo en nuestras manos vamos hacer que nos obedezca

Dejando el castaño en el suelo desangrándose entraron a la casa que era iluminado por cristales y que había un par de sillones individuales y una pequeña cocina

-quien diría que viviera cómodamente-

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-los dos miraron en la puerta y vieron a Oyuki que tenía una mirada de odio

Flashback

Vemos a Oyuki que estaba muy feliz, por fin vería a su pareja y su hijo así que fue recolectar algunas maderas secas cerca de un bosque y algunas frutas que ella misma planto para darle comida a su hijo, al llegar a la entrada de la cueva vio como un rastro de sangre iba directo a su casa, dejando las cosas de lado corrió lo más rápido posible y al llegar a su casa vio como el castaño estaba tirado en el suelo con una gran charco de sangre

-¡akira!- grito horrorizada-¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

-oyu…ki-hablo con dificultad-nues…tro… hijo… sal… valo

-¿Dónde está?-

El castaño señalo a la casa y dejando al castaño con cuidado vio como dos hombres de mala apariencia tenían a su hijo, creo una serpiente de hielo y le ordeno que cuando le avisara congelara los pies de los hombres, el animal se introdujo sigilosamente y se ocultó cerca de los hombres y ella entro a la casa para encararlos

Fin del flashback

-así que tú eres la mujer de hielo de las leyendas-dijo el hombre

-devuélvanme a mi hijo-dijo la mujer hostilmente

-no, pero si nos obedeces es posible que te lo devolvamos ¿Qué te parece?

-no hago trato con sucios humanos, devuélvanme a mi hijo-

-no tienes derecho de exigir algo-dijo apuntando su arma al bebe

-ahora-en los pies de los hombres se congelaron hasta la rodilla dándole imposible movimiento

-¡qué hiciste perra!-grito intentado liberarse-¡suéltanos o se muere!-

-malditos humanos siempre con sus deseos egoístas-alzando la mano, la pistola y todas la armas se congelaron-me amenazaron con matar a mi hijo-el hielo subía cubriendo poco a poco sus cuerpos-dañaron a mi pareja-el hielo subió hasta el tórax dejando libre los brazos y la cabeza, ella se acercó para quitarle al bebe-y vinieron a exigirme que los obedeciera

-¿que… vas hacer?-dijo asustado

-te qué crees-Oyuki creo una lanza en su mano y apuñalo a su compañero que dé a poco se formaban grietas-dile adiós a tu amigo

El sujeto se quebró dejando esparcidos trozos de hielo con algunos órganos congelados

-teki-grito por la muerte de su compañero y vio como la lanza iba directo a el-¡por favor déjame vivir, nunca más vamos a volver!

-adiós-y la lanza se clavó en el haciendo que le pase lo mismo que su compañero

Con un suspiro vio como la sangre escurría en sus pies y recordó el castaño estaba malherido así que corrió para ayudarlo

(Emotional Music - Birth of Love)

-akira-grito y se agacho con él bebe en su brazos

-oyu…ki-dijo feliz al ver que estaban bien

-no hables…te ayudare para que te recuperes-dijo y cuando estaba lista para cerrar la herida con hielo, el castaño la detuvo

-perdí… muchas sangre…-dijo mirando hacia arriba sin soltar la mano de Oyuki-

-¡no! Debe ver alguna forma de…-callo al sentir como su mano tocaba su mejilla

-sabes… que ya es… imposible-tosió un poco de sangre-lo… siento…por no… poder… proteger a mi…hijo y… a ti

-no es cierto-dijo con algunas lágrimas pero con una sonrisa-los guiaste hasta aquí solo para que no le hagan daño a nuestro hijo… era una difícil decisión pero elegiste la correcta

-gracias-dijo para después toser más sangre

-¡akira!-grito con lágrimas cayendo en la cara del castaño-por favor… no te mueras… quédate conmigo

-Oyuki-acaricio su mejilla y quitando las lágrimas- en… los años… que estamos… juntos…jamás te vi llorar

-akira-susurro

-tienes…que ser fuerte… por mí y por nuestro hijo-

-hai-dijo en voz baja intentando soportar el sufrimiento de ver morir al dueño de su corazón

-te amo… y siempre te amare…-

-yo también te amo-le dio un beso en los labios sin importar la sangre de su boca

-issei-dijo acaricio su hijo con cuidado-cuida…a tu mama… y se fuerte… para que protejas…a la persona que amas-de su pecho saco un collar que coloco en su hijo-cuídalo…así podrás… recordarme

Los dos adultos se abrazaron dejando él bebe al medio creando la última escena de familia juntos

-es…hora-susurro viendo como todo se volvía borroso-…cuídate…y… te esperare... para estar juntos…de nuevo-

-hai-abrazándolo con más fuerza

-nos vemos Oyuki… te amo-y ese fue el último respiro del castaño y la peliblanca lloro en silencio para no despertar a su hijo que se durmió.

Después de la muerte del castaño ella se levantó y abrigo bien a su hijo y lo dejo en la casa en un cuna que hizo ella misma y con ayuda de su magia limpio la casa dejándolo como antes que todo pasara, recogió el cuerpo su amado para dejarlo en medio de la casa y con su magia creo una cúpula que cubrió el cuerpo del castaño

-descansa en paz-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, creo una flor de hielo y lo puso encima-no te preocupes que cuidare bien de nuestro hijo issei y gracias por enseñarme lo que es amar

Ella agarro a su hijo y salió de la cueva

-nos vemos akira-con su magia derrumbo la entrada y se alejó con su hijo a lo profundo de las montañas dejando lo que algunas fue seria el hogar de una familia

* * *

Hace tiempo cuando termino la tercera guerra muchos creían que los líderes de ángeles caídos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron, azazel, kokabiel, Baraqiel y Shemhaza. Lo que no muchos saben es que hubo otro líder de los caídos, jaku que por su soberbia y creer que es mejor más que dios. Lo cual hizo que caiga. En la guerra de las facciones este no combatió ya que consideraba que ellos eran simples basuras comparados con él, así que cuando se acabó la guerra y al enterarse que el mismo dios y los maou murieran quiso reclamar el liderazgo de los ángeles caído. Azazel al ver que deseaba ser el líder aun cuando él era muy superior solamente le dio lo que quería y como se esperaba azazel gano, hiriéndole en su orgullo que deseaba el poder de los ángeles caído para atacar a los ángeles y demonios que estaban débiles por las pérdidas de sus líderes. A espalda de azazel, kokabiel ayudo jaku para que forme una revolución junto con varios ángeles caído que no estaban conforme que la guerra haya acabado cuando ya le tenían casi en sus manos, fueron años donde muchos ángeles caído rebeldes murieron dejándolos con pocos hombre a (nombre) sin embargo este no se rindió y con los pocos sobrevivientes decidieron atacar lo más importante de ellos para que estén quebrados emocionalmente… un gran error. Al enterarse que Baraqiel tendría una hija con una humana las ataco pero no pudo cometer su cometido ya que Baraqiel le dio una paliza que nunca olvidaría. Ataco los laboratorios de Shemhaza y azazel haciendo que perdieran años de investigación, ellos dos lo atacaron junto con su poco ejército eliminándolos por completo dejando solo y para que no haga más daño le arrancaron sus alas dejándolo con un solo par así que se ocultó entre los humanos mientras recuperaba lo que le quedaba de su poder

En el poco tiempo que pasaba en el mundo humano conoció a una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo y ojos azules con una perfecta figura, claro que para él, ella solamente seria de diversión así que la uso como juguete sexual pero algo malo paso, algo que no estaba en sus planes… iba tener un hijo. Vio como la mujer estaba súper contenta que tendría un hijo pero ella no sabía que él era un ángel caído, por un momento pensó matar a la mujer y en proceso al niño sin embargo al pensarlo muy bien se le ocurrió que ese niño seria su boleto al triunfo, entrenaría al niño para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir a azazel pero algo malo paso en sus planes de nuevo… al nacer no era un niño, era una niña parecida

Pasaron dos años y los tres vivían normalmente como una familia. A la hija la nombraron miko por el color de cabello que era tan hermoso y radiante para ser apenas un bebe, (nombre) se aguantaba las ganas de matarlas ambas por tener solamente el color de cabello rojo que les recordaba al patriarca gremory que le quito a la única mujer digna de él, a pesar de eso, le estaba tomando cariño a las dos y por un momento olvidos sus planes para vivir como lo estaban haciendo pero todo eso cambio cuando miko mostro sus alas de ángel caído…

Él espero algo más…

La mujer le pregunto… ¿porque su hija nació con dos alas?... y el a sangre fría la atravesó con una lanza de luz

-por…que-dijo escupiendo sangre

-… -el no dijo nada y quito sin piedad la lanza dejándola que muera al instante

Vio cómo se desplomaba al suelo, con asco y repudio miro a su "hija" que no entendía que pasaba y porque su madre estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse sucia de algo de color rojo en un charco de algo de ese mismo color…

-mírate, pensé en darte la oportunidad y aceptarte como mi "hija" creí que te tomaría un cariño pero eres una decepción y deshonra teniendo mi sangre y eres tan débil… esperaba más de ti… dejarte con vida sería deshonroso para mí ya que alguien podría descubrir nuestra relación sanguínea lo cual mancharía mi nombre, además que tienes el mismo repugnante color de cabello que "él"- dijo con desprecio

Cuando un ángel caído tiene hijos con mujeres humanas, rara vez es la que heredan más rasgos de sus madres que de los padres…

Jaku tomo su hija y salió de la casa, cuando ya estaba afuera invoco cientos de lanzas de luz para acabar con la vida de la niña que solo veía a su padre y luego enfoco su vista en esos curiosas cosas brillantes ignorando el peligro… el caído miro con asco a la niña para luego desvanecer las lanzas…

-La verdad es que eres tan repugnante que no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos matándote-dice el caído

Se acercó a la niña y sin ningún tipo de tacto la tomo del cuello del vestido alzándola, extendió el único par de alas y voló a gran velocidad rundo al lugar donde dejaría a la chica para que muriera ya que al ser tan joven no tendría posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir en dicho lugar, además su parte humana facilitaría el trabajo… a medida que se acercaban a dicha lugar la temperatura gradualmente disminuía y el aire se hacía más escaso… el cambio de ambiente comenzaba a afectar a la niña ya que su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, algo que el caído noto y que lo hiso sonreír ya su plan comenzaba a dar resultados... pero no todo plan es perfecto, siempre hay un detalle que pasa desapercibido y compromete todo el plan… una vez llego a su destino descendió y arrojo a la infante a la nieve como si de un costal se tratase, un lugar desolado completamente blanco por la nieve y que le ha costado la vida a cientos de personas ya que es una zona muy peligrosa por constante tormenta y a las bajas temperaturas… además que según historias de los humanos esta zona es habitado por una alguna clase de ser de hielo, él tenía una idea que podría ser algún yokai y que si se encontraba con la niña la matar al ser mitad ángel caído al considerarla un peligro… le dio una última mirada de asco a la infante para alzar vuelo una vez más dejándola en el lugar que el considero seria la tumba de la infante.

-otou-san, dijo la niña preguntándose porque la dejo en ese lugar tan frio…

La infante comenzó a deambular en aquel lugar tratando de encontrar una salida o alguien que le ayudara a salir, pero el agresivo clima comisaba a pasarle factura a su joven cuerpo que comenzaba a entumecerse y entrara en estado de hipotermia al no contar con una vestimenta adecuada para dicho ambiente… un par de horas pasaron y la chica se desplomo en la nieve con signos de hipotermia y fiebre alta, a pesar de su resistencia elevada a comparación de los humanos por su parte de ángel caído era muy joven y no sabía emplear su poder mágico para proteger su cuerpo del frio…

Con lo que el caído no conto es que cierta mujer de las nieves sintiera su presencia y la de la niña… algo que no le agrado para nada ya que los considero una amenaza para no tanto para ella sino para su hijo, ella se había prometido que no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, además que se lo prometió a la persona que le dio felicidad y que ama tanto como ama a su hijo que nació del fruto de amor entre ellos. Por lo que al ver a su niño durmiendo sonrió y salió a investigar ya que no iba a arriesgarse aunque no estaban cerca a su hogar tampoco están tan lejos, pronto ciento que una de las presencia se alejaba hasta desaparecer y quedo la de menor intensidad a la cual con gran sigilo se acercaba… como este era su habitad natural no le era difícil desplazarse con facilidad en él y llego al lugar de la presencia poco más de media hora, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una infante y aparentemente la misma edad de su hijo inconsciente y sabia el por qué ya que reconoció los síntomas que causaron su desplome, no contaba con la vestimenta adecuada para este tipo de ambiente lo que causo un cuadro de hipotermia, sabía que esa niña era un hibrido entre humano y ángel caído por lo que representaba una amenaza para ni hijo y se debatía en si matarla o no, pero la imagen de la chica se cambió por la de su hijo y le causo una opresión a su corazón además que algo le decía que por más ángel caído que fuera apenas era una niña y el matarla de seguro causaría que el hombre a quien ama se decepcionara de ella, por lo cual la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al hogar donde reside con su hijo…

* * *

 **Eso seria todo nos vemos,** **se despide Maurox000 y aten92**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, SEGURO MUCHOS ME CONOCEN POR MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS PERO QUIERO DECIRLE QUE YA NO TENGO LA MISMA INSPIRACION PARA CONTINUAR LAS DEMAS**

 **SI QUIZAS ALGUNOS QUIERAN QUE LA CONTINUE PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR LO QUE YA TENIA EN MENTE ASI QUE ANTES DE CONTINUAR VOY A DEJAR UN MENSAJE EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y VERAN MAS DETALLAMENTE**

 **ANTES QUE EMPIECEN A LEER, TIENE QUE LEER [EL RESURGIR DEL DRAGON OSCURO] DE [EL PRIMORDIAL385] PARA ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA**

 **ASI QUE LEANLO, ES MUY BUENO**

* * *

La vida no es como uno esperaba

Uno piensa que todo será de color de rosa solo porque venciste tu más grande miedo o superaste lo que te parecía imposible

LAMENTABLEMENTE ASI NO ES LA VIDA

Uno tiene que luchar constantemente para tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad para volver hacer lo mismo

Esto lo llamamos rutina y salir de la rutina

si crees que tu vida es perfecta piensa que a tus espaldas otros se burlan, traicionan o engañan de la peor forma para que caigas y no seas nada

El dolor que sientes al descubrirlo es tanto que tienes que meterte al alcohol y drogas

Pero ¿si eres un dragón? Uno que tiene tanto poder al igual que poder político en el mundo sobrenatural

Este es el caso de Issei hyoudou que por cosas del destino descubrió que no todo era de color rosa y que las personas que más confió al igual que amo lo traicionaron de la peor forma que puede sufrir un hombre enamorado

Cuando uno sufre por amor y es alguien poderoso como es issei, tenemos 2 opciones:

* * *

La primera seria ojo por ojo y diente por diente

¿Cómo sería si issei pagara con la misma moneda la traición de Rias?

Seria algo como:

ver con sus propios ojos de como follaban como conejos sus esposas y ex mejor amigo sintió como su corazón se quebraba lentamente con cada minuto que pasaba, pero aparte de tristeza que sintió, llego otro sentimiento…la ira

si rías quería acostarse con cualquier hombre al igual que sus "esposas" ¿Por qué el no? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir mientras ellas gozaban a sus espaldas?

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza, una terrible e ingeniosa idea así que se retiró lentamente ya planeando su venganza contra rías

Ya pasaron 4 meses desde ese día y todo seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, solamente que Valí consiguió una novia por la recomendación del mismo castaño, era una mujer rubia de ojos azules muy hermosa que se comparaba con la misma rías. La vida de valí cambio totalmente, desde la conoció jamás toco a las "esposas" de su "mejor amigo", obviamente lamentaba lo que había hecho pero se prometió a si mismo que protegería a su mujer y que haría lo que fuera para que el secreto de él y de ellas fuera llevado a la tumba

En un dia lluvioso el castaño mando a llamar a sus esposas junto con vali. ellas estaban muy arrepentidas lo que hicieron con el castaño así que se prometieron nunca más hacerlo y que harían lo que fuera para que su relación de miles de año sea una de las mejores. Cuando llegaron a la mansión todas las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que extraño a los presentes ya que el mismo castaño los llamo y no había nadie que los recibiera pero una luz, una simple luz se filtraba por un pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal, ellos pensaron que estaría issei esperándolos con una sonrisa

Que incrédulos

al llegar vieron como el mismo issei estaba sentado en un trono al centro de la sala y al lado había una mesita con una lámpara

-me alegro que llegaran-dijo con una sonrisa

-para que nos llamaste cariño-dijo rias con la misma sonrisa caminando para llegar a el

Pero antes que todos hicieran algo, sintieron como sus brazos y piernas eran encadenados al suelo sin poder hacer nada ya que las cadenas tenían sellos de restringíon de magia

-que estas haciendo hyoudou-dijo vali seriamente

-vaali no me mires asi-dijo con falso dolor-solamente devolver lo que me quitaste

-yo no te quitado nada-

-¿no? Entonces me equivoque-dijo mirando a otro lado-pense que era tu quien se follaba a mis "esposas" mientra yo trabaja

Todas las presente se aterraron en pensar que fueron descubiertas al igual que vali

-por sus expresiones creo que si estaba en lo correcto-

-bien-dijo levantándose-ya que fueron tan basuras para traicionarme quise hacer lo mismo… contemplen mi sueño hecho realidad

La sala completa se ilumino y lo que vieron hizo que abrieran sus ojos para después llorar de una profunda tristeza

En toda parte de la sala había mujeres desnudas tiradas en el suelo e inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa de lujuria. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que esas mujeres eran las importante e hermosas del todo el mundo sobrenatural: Gabriel, Griselda, Penemue, Serafall, kuroka, Le fay, rossweisse, Yasaka, Athenas, Afrodita y ciento de diosas que ahora era mas que contenedores del castaño

No solo ellas estaban ahí, igual estaban las mismas matriarcas de las casas demoniacas que seguían siendo hermosas e irresistibles, hasta la Venelana estaba ahí era la más contenta

-vamos amor mío, que quiero seguir teniendo sexo-esa voz aterro a vali

-no te preocupes que me encargo de ellos y te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás pararte-enfrente de vali estaba su mejor amigo besando con lujuria a su novia

-¡maldito, como pudiste!-

-no seas hipócrita vali, su hiciste lo mismo o no?-dijo con una sonrisa mientra sobaba el cuerpo de la novia de vali

-ustedes serán los primeros en ver cómo estas mujeres gozan de mi-

Como si fuera coincidencia todas se levantaron y fueron donde issei para lamer el cuerpo entero mientras que sus esposas veían con lágrimas como gozaban de su esposo

12 horas fue en total la tortura que sufrieron ellos hasta el punto de ya no tener vidas en sus ojos por ver como sus seres amados los traicionaban, pero…

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente

* * *

El segundo seria rabia descontrolada hasta el punto de matar a todos:

* * *

En un lugar desolado, llenos de escombros, fuego por todos lados, gritos de súplica y lo que mas se escuchaba en el inframundo era una risa maniática

En el centro de lo que era anteriormente el territorio Gremory estaba una barrera que a simple vista se notaba que muy poderosa por la escalofriante aura y energía morada que rodeaba la barrera

-¿qué sucede perra malnacida?- la misma risa se detuvo para prenunciar esas palabras

-pa…ra …no… que…ria ha…cerlo-

-jajajajajajaj-la risa se escucho mas fuerte-pero que excusa para más mala-

Para que se entienda lo que esta sucediendo, vamos a describir la escena:

Primero: en medio se encontraba el mismo issei hyoudou solamente que tenia el pelo negro y ojos reptiliano que tan solo mirarlo causaba miedo hasta los mismo dioses, hablando de dioses, los mismo se encontraban mirando de forma seria afuera de la barrera. En sus manos se encontraba la longinu más poderosas de las historia la booted gear y en su espalda la divine dividing

Segundo: varias mujeres se encontraban tiradas en suelo manchando con sus sucias sangre el piso lleno de escombros y estas mujeres eran "esposas" de mismo issei hyoudou. Junta a ellas se encontraba un cuerpo tirado sin vida quien era el mismo Vali lucifer

Toda ellas miraban al ex-castaño que solamente las miraba de forma graciosa e ira

Tercero: todo eso comenzó por que todas le eran infiel con vali que se enamoro de ellas y cuando el castaño se entero libero un torrente de energía que hasta los mas poderoso lideres no se atrevieron meterse ya que todos sabían sobre la infidelidad de esas "mujeres" y mato de la peor y mas sangrienta a quien era su mejor amigo y arrancándole su sacred gear para matarlo despues

-diganme ¿estan cansadas? Digo porque toda la actividad que hicieron actuando como perra en celo deberían estar cansadas jajajajaja-la cordura del pelinegro ya no existía

Todas las mujeres se sentían con miedo y arrepentimiento, veían como sus familiares las miraba de forma seria sin ninguna pisca de compasión, estaban solas contra ese maniático que era su esposo

-vamos a ver ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo caminando lentamente alrededor de todas ellas hasta que se detuvo de la rubia monja

-y yo pensando que eras un santa y al final resultaste ser como una ramera en busca de un pene-la rubia veía sin fuerza como el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente a su vientre- y parece que no perdiste tiempo-

Sin compasión atravesó su vientre como si fuera gelatina y saco un feto de no mas de 3 meses haciendo que la rubia grite de dolor aun con la poca fuerza

-es una lastima que tengas que morir pero tus padres no son mas que basura en el mundo y no quiero que sea igual que ellos-con poco de poder elimino al feto sin compacion ante la mirada de las demás

-ahora un poco de curación y estas como nueva-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Con fuegos a sus dedos empezó a cerrar la cicatriz de la rubia que lloraba y gritaba de agonía ante el dolor pero eso no es todo, el castaño agarro la cara de la monja aun con fuego en los dedos y lo dio vuelta

-lo siento tenia que darte vuelta…miento, no lo siento jajajajaja- en la espalda de la rubia empezó a escribir "perra en busca de pene"-te quedo hermoso

Y asi, una por una empezó a torturarlas de peor forma posible dejándolas con deformes tan grande que no eran ni la mitad que eran antes

Casi toda su piel quemada

Pelo quemado dejándolas con calvas

Arrancándoles el feto igual que Asia

Y en su espalda las mismas palabras

El castaño se acerco a la ultima de su victima y era nada menos que Rias gremory

-que hare contigo-dijo pensando-tu mereces algo mejor mmmm ya lo tengo

Rias veía con miedo como el castaño le abría las piernas y veía como el castaño con fuego en su mano

-esto no dolerá mucho-dijo con una sonrisa-dolera un infierno

Sin remordimiento y compacion, acerco su mano a la entrada de la pelirroja y le empezó introducir, ella gritaba como un dolor jamas antes sentido en su parte mas sensible

-esto es para que no abras las piernas jamas y para asegurarme que no se recupere-

El pelinegro quemo los labios y los cerro como si fuera una herida

-jajajajajajaja soy el mejor medico del mundo jajajajajaja-

Todo veian como todas las mujeres sufrían pero nadie tenía remordimiento, en mas, estaban complacido que la mujeres que decían que amaban al castaño y traicionaron al primer dia de su relación acostándose con vali se lo tenían lo que ellas buscaban

La ira de un dragón maligno

Ahora solo tenían que servir a pelinegro para que no haya victimas de su ira y algunas ya tenían planeado acostarse con el para lidiar ese dolor como sus contenedores de semen

Toda las lideres y mujeres mas hermosas de las facciones estarán a sus pies como simples esclavas y esos les gustaba ya que…

No solo tenían al hombre mas amable, poderoso y hermoso del mundo

Si no al gobernante supremo del universo junto con sus esposas Rossweisse y Ravel Phoenix

* * *

 **ESO SERIA TODO**

 **SE DESPIDE PARA SIEMPRE**

 **SU AMIGO Y AUTOR**

 **MAUROX000**


End file.
